moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Karkand Porter
Karkand Porter is currently a contractor working with the Stormwind Military. He uses a variety of skills to complete tasks. His skills vary from reconnaissance, infiltration, and a few other things such as tracking. He is considered an ample marksman and an even better outdoors-man. He has used his skills on many occasions, but he still has room for improvement. He seemed to be on the sidelines most of the time, present, but not noticeable. Appearance Physical Appearance Karkand stood at what was a rather average height for those of his race, just a few inches shy above six feet. His demeanor was that of something else, however, one to resemble signs of alert behavior and subtle observation. A marksman clad in fur-coated mail armor, only bound to those with depicted ascension in their profession. His armor clung to him in the form of a second skin, attire alone seeming to stand him out from others. Brown eyes peered back through the protection of his headguard, gaze piercing the sights of those presented before him. He held his posture in a firm stance, attitude as striking as his own appearance. There was elegance behind what seemed to be savagery layered upon such a person, grace that complimented his form in quite an outstanding way. Karkand held himself highly, personality belonging to what could've been a noble politician. Across his forehead laced strands of his semi-messy hair, brown coloring dyed into its appearance. His face remained without expression, light curiosity and occasionally a smirk across it. The hunter's posture above all was firm, body seemingly muscular in a way that hadn't entirely exaggerated his stance. Arms and Armor Karkand's armor stood as a mix of medium weight mail, fur, and leather. His armor was fairly unique as it was made by a master leather worker in the form of a custom order, then it was reinforced by one of the better smiths in Stormwind, Marcus Krenind, who added a few perks to the armor. Head - The hood on Karkand's armor rests at the back of his neck when it's folded down. When pulled over his head, it comes over his forehead and stopping just shy of his eyes. An addition made by a tailor added a brown cloth that could be pulled up from the chest-plate, that when pulled up reaches over his nose and mouth, covering both respectively as well as most of his cheeks. However, this left just his sight visible to the wandering eye. Shoulders - His shoulderguards were implemented with four spikes, two on each pad. The spikes have a variety of uses. Hanging from his right shoulder pad are three pouches, slightly at a tilted angle. They each had enough space for a small item, such as a bandage or something to that effect. Quiver - His quiver was made of leather and was able to hold a maximum of eighteen arrows, twelve of which were standard while the remaining six where for special tips which were carried in the many pockets on his armor. Chest-plate - His chest-plate was made of maneuverable mail, granting him protection but also not limiting his movement too much. Across the piece at an angle, was a leather strap that went fully around the material. On the front of the plate was five leather bags, each attached to the leather belt. Along the plate's backside, towards the bottom of the strap was a larger bag, that of which held an attached bedroll. Gloves - The inside on his gloves are reinforced with metal plates, giving him the ability to pack a hard punch. Though, this tended to make his hand movements awkward and he has to take off his gloves for certain tasks. Weapons - Attached to Karkand's belt was two large wooden hatchets. Each hatchet loosely hung from a leather strap that attached it to his belt. The hatchets were single bladed with wooden handles. On the end of the handles were metal studs used for bashing. Karkand often carried a large wooden bow, strapped across his back, resting over a concealed pair of hunting knives that clung to his armor. Affiliated Operations Defender of Hillsbrad Karkand aided in the defense of Southshore during the Forsaken invasion of Hillsbrad, serving as an infiltrator, breaking into Forsaken camps and disabling the plague catapults. Although, he was met with sorrow after the town's fall, retreating for updated briefing and further instruction. 7th Legion His services were later issued within Icecrown, serving under the 7th Legion's banners during the invasion of Icecrown. Karkand's duties extended from tasks a ranger, fulfilling assignments close to the likes of enemy interception and thorough inside work. Defenders of Hyjal During the siege of Mount Hyjal, Karkand fought with the battle's defenders and earned recognition within the organization as a competent assailant. SI:7 For the last two years and counting, Karkand has worked side jobs with SI:7 under the authority of Commander Damian Blackbourne. While not being an agent himself, he did preform exceptionally well in the field and earned himself the title of SI:7 Affiliate. Though he was offered a spot as an agent, Karkand turned it down to keep himself more open for other jobs as he didn't want be bogged down in the duties of a full on agent. Gilneas Brigade Over the course of the Legion invasion of Azeroth, Karkand has served as a volunteer for the Gilnean Brigade, looking to pick a fight with the forsaken wherever he could find it. Often serving as a saboteur, Karkand ventured off on his own to disable and cripple camps. He did things such as destroying supplies, assassinating forsaken captains that were in charge of an outpost, and killing off the occasional guard to help thin the enemy forces. History Rising Up Karkand grew up with his brother Seirthen in the town of Southshore. Born one year apart, they had their differences. Seirthen had left Southshore a few years before the Forsaken invasion, however Karkand had stayed in his hometown, but not by his own choice, he longed for a way to leave as his brother had. He sought out training from some of the region's best hunters. Learning what he could where he could. Four years before the forsaken invasion, Karkand had started to become quite skilled at hunting, tracking, and all that came with it. His marksman skills where a little rough, but he practiced daily. Service to Stormwind Karkand eventually found himself traveling south to Stormwind. Hoping to work with the best of the best, the 7th Legion. He signed up, hoping to get placed under the elite unit's banners, but it was not to be at the start. He worked guard duty in Elwynn forest for a year, before going to his captain and asking for a change of scenery. The captain knew that Karkand was an impressive archer, and a survivalist. He sent in a letter of recommendation for Karkand to the 7th Legion. Within two months, he was accepted, and he was given his first orders. Report to the docks to set sail for Northrend. Within Northrend, Karkand worked with the 7th Legion in Dragonblight, aiding in the battle against the scourge. Eventually he pushed with the legion to the Wrathgate, where he survived only because he was standing on the hillside, not with the rest of the soldiers of the Alliance and the Horde. The Forsaken betrayal at the Wrathgate had caused Karkand to absolutely hate the Forsaken, even more then he had before. Eventually, he pushed into Icecrown, where he served as a scout. Aiding the Legion as he could. A Return Home After the events at Northrend, Karkand returned home, heading back to Southshore. Only to find it under the cross-hairs of a Forsaken invasion. He quickly joined the towns militia, aiding in the defense of the town serving as an infiltrator, breaking into Forsaken camps and disabling the plague catapults. Although, he was met with sorrow after the town's fall, retreating to Stormwind, knowing he could do more good somewhere else. Battle for Hyjal Once in Stormwind, he checked in with his old captain, who refereed him to a Hyjal emissary, located in the Stormwind Keep. He spoke with the emissary for a while about the situation, and decided this is where he would be needed most, using his skills in the forest region of Hyjal. Karkand fought with the battle's defenders and earned recognition within the organization as a competent assailant. Sneaking into the Twilight camps and eliminating a target of interest, or disabling some kind of plot. After the events at Hyjal, Karkand returned to Hillsbrad, working with alliance forces in the area to fight the Forsaken threat.\ Onward to Draenor After a decent amount of time, Karkand knew that the battles in Hillsbrad were going nowhere, and would eventually end in his death. With that truth realized, he headed back to Stormwind with regret, even though he knew he had made the correct decision. Upon arriving in Stormwind an old friend prompted him to head out to join the fight on Draenor and Karkand happily obliged, setting out right away where he served across Draenor as a scout, though he spend a great deal of his time in Ashran against the Horde, much to his distaste, despite him hating the horde. After he had seen his fair share of fighting on Draenor, he returned back to Stormwind to do some small end work. The Fight for the Broken Isles With the events on the broken shore hitting Karkand hard at the loss of a family friend, Marcus J. Krenind, he took the Forsaken's 'betrayal' especially hard, no doubt fueled by the war in Hillsbrad. It didn't take long for Karkand to find himself fighting with the Gilnean Brigade as a volunteer against the forsaken, wherever he could fight them. While he hasn't exactly been a major 'hero' in the fight, he has done his fair share of fighting, and he will keep on fighting in the days ahead. Companions Over his life Karkand has found the occasional friend in the creatures of the wild. While he has had quite a few, one stands out from the rest as she have served him countless times throughout the years. Murica While working with the 7th Legion in Northrend, Karkand found himself in Grizzly hills for a few days. A local lodge was looking for woodsman to take down a massive carrion bird that had been attacking local wildlife and the lodge's gryphons. Karkand along with two other hunters were dispatched to deal with the carrion bird for good. After a day of hunting, they came across the carrion bird as it fought with a rather large eagle. While Karkand and the other hunters were able to take down the carrion bird, the eagle was hit by one of Karkand's arrows, proving to be a fatal wound for the large eagle. As the group went to leave, they took notice of a nest nearby where the large eagle had fallen. Karkand waited by the nest for a day to see if any other birds came or went, however none did. With the realization that the other guardian was either dead or not returning, Karkand took it upon it until it grew into the impressive companion that himself to climb the tree and adopt the fallen eagle's offspring as his own. He named it Murica and aided she is today. Physical Description Murica was quite the impressive bird if one were to look the creature over. She was stocky in shape and had a rather large head. With large powerful wings coated in dark brown feathers, a razor sharp yellow bill, and razor sharp talons Murica was a fearsome beast indeed. Murica would be coated in long brown feathers that trailed from the base of her neck to the base of her tail, where the feathers would take on a grayish brown color. From the base of her neck to the start of her bill, the feathers would turn a dirty white, contrasting heavily to the brown feathers that coated the rest of the eagles body. Davos While Serving on Draenor, Karkand adopted a wolf pup after he killed the previous owner, a Warsong outrider. While this wolf is still in its younger years, he still tries to bring it on the occasional incursion, as a wolf by your side is a major moral boost, at least for Karkand. Physical Description Davos was a rather large wolf for his young age, being only a year old and looking as if he was well past it. He was coated in a dark brown fur that covered his body from his tail to his neck, where a dark grey came into play that stretched to his nose. With keen senses, large teeth, powerful jaws, and the ability to be fast as fuck boi, Davos was a beast to be reckoned with. Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Human Category:AEGIS Category:SI:7